


We Have An Opportunity

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Gladio designates himself as Ignis' wingman. Things don't quite work out as expected.“Excuse me?” Raising an eyebrow, Ignis pinned Gladio with the kind of stare that even Noctis wasn’t quite immune to. “I don’t remember it being my idea to come out and get me laid.”“Well it sounds weird when you say it,” Gladio grinned, trying to deflect.





	We Have An Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [losebetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losebetter/gifts).



> Hoo boy, this was a push to get finished. I wanted to get it out before my birthday was over, and I made with with about an hour to spare (my time). It's my present...to you all...for my birthday...
> 
> Anyway, thank you to all returning and new readers! Enjoy! This fic owes a lot to the wonderful losebetter, as it was entirely outlined during a three hour Gladnis convo we had last year, so extra thanks to him!

“Okay, well how about him? Tall, well dressed,” Gladio paused when the man turned, lifting his eyebrows, “nice ass.”

At least this time Ignis took longer than a moment to consider him, which Gladio supposed was an improvement on the previous four men he’d pointed out. Still, the downward turn of his lips was an obvious rejection, and Gladio groaned as Ignis’ attention went straight back to his drink.

“Why are we here if you’re not gonna pick someone who looks like they’ll be fun and just go for it?” Gladio had no doubt that anyone Ignis approached would drop everything for him. Sure, maybe he was a little biased considering that Ignis was his best friend, but he heard enough of the Citadel gossip to know that Ignis was considered top-tier ass.

They both were, but Gladio figured that was to be expected.

“Excuse me?” Raising an eyebrow, Ignis pinned Gladio with the kind of stare that even Noctis wasn’t quite immune to. “I don’t remember it being my idea to come out and get me laid.”

“Well it sounds weird when _you_ say it,” Gladio grinned, trying to deflect.

It didn’t work. “Fine, but you didn’t have any objections when I asked, and your pickiness is endangering my reputation as Insomnia’s number one wingman.”

“A truly prestigious title, I’m sure,” Ignis replied dryly, wrapping his gloveless fingers around his glass but not bothering to pick it up. Gladio’s own drink was long finished, but Ignis still hadn’t moved beyond his first and there was no way that Gladio wanted to be pushing ahead on his own. Although Ignis had proven that he _could_ drag Gladio home if he needed to, this night wasn’t about Gladio.

It was about getting some of that tension out of Ignis’ body and the frown off his face, utilising one of Gladio’s favourite methods. He’d refused to take a holiday, despite Gladio assuring him that all of his duties would be taken care of, so Gladio figured that a night off was a fair substitute.

Ignis hadn’t seemed put out when Gladio had explicitly asked him if he wanted to go out and pick up, agreeing with barely a token argument. Now, though, Ignis seemed utterly disinterested in both the booze and the boys, and Gladio was absolutely at a loss.

“Look, if you’re not comfortable, we can go. I don’t want you to-”

“Gladio, do you _really_ think you could get me to do something I don’t want to?” Ignis’ quiet laugh caught the attention of a man nearby, but before Gladio could point it out the stranger caught his eye and hurriedly looked away. Oh well, no great loss.

“Fair, but you could’ve warned me that you’re picky.”

“You’ve known me since I was five,” Ignis pointed out, finally taking a sip from his drink. “When exactly did I give you the impression that there’s something in my life that I’m _not_ particular about?”

As usual, he was right, and Gladio could only sigh. “This isn’t even a good bar, Iggy. No one’s coming up to us so if you’re not gonna pick someone then we might as well go somewhere else.”

“I don’t think it’s the venue that’s the problem.” Glancing around the room, his eyes never lingering on any one person, Ignis returned to meet Gladio’s gaze. “Where are we sitting, and why?”

“Corner table. Perfect vantage point to see everyone in here.” He’d also been trained to never put his back to an open room if he could avoid it, but he figured that wasn’t worth mentioning. No point bringing up work stuff while they were supposed to be _relaxing._

“Alright, now put yourself in _their_ shoes. What do you see?” Ignis was getting the same gleam in his eye that he had whenever he was playing the strategist, and Gladio forced himself to reassess.

“I see...two good-looking guys on the prowl?”

“ _On the-..._ Really, Gladio?” Ignis’ laugh was louder this time, once again drawing the attention of the stranger from earlier. When he saw Gladio looking and immediately turned away again, the meaning behind it finally hit Gladio in the face like a tonne of bricks.

“Oh, shit. They think we’re together.”

“I don’t think anyone here is particularly willing to risk the wrath of the six and a half foot wall of tattooed muscle,” Ignis said lightly, amusement dancing on his face as he took another drink. “Anyone with the slightest clue about body language can tell we’re comfortable with each other, and it’s the obvious answer in a place like this.”

“Fuck.” Running a hand through his hair, Gladio shot Ignis an apologetic look. “Sorry, Igs. I can split if you want.”

“Don’t you dare,” Ignis said, reaching out and grabbing Gladio’s wrist as if he thought Gladio really was about to get up and leave. He let go as soon as he was sure that Gladio was staying put, but there had never been any danger of him leaving in the first place.

“Alright, alright, calm your ass down.”

“If anything, tonight has been rather relaxing _because_ no one’s bothering us. I might have to go out with you more often if it means I can drink in peace.” Smiling gently, Ignis saluted Gladio with his glass and sipped from it, savouring the expensive liquor. “Finding someone who meets the necessary standards to touch my ass would be more of a fringe benefit than anything else, at this point.”

“A good fringe benefit, or one of those useless, shitty ones like the dry cleaning?”

Ignis stared at Gladio for a moment until he broke into a smile, shaking his head in disbelief. “Just because you don’t use your dry cleaning allowance doesn’t mean that it’s a shitty benefit.”

“Iggy, you are the _only one_ who bothers with it.”

Adjusting the collar of his shirt- a different one from his usual, although still stuffy even with the sleeves rolled up- Ignis took a moment to preen and gave Gladio a playfully haughty look. “And that’s why I make the rest of you look slovenly.”

“Why am I friends with you?” Gladio asked, nudging his knee into Ignis’ crossed legs. “Answer the damn question, I’m not here to argue about the state of the defence budget.”

Knocking Gladio’s knee away with the back of his hand, Ignis smiled. “A good benefit, Gladio. But wholly unnecessary for me to have a good night.”

At least Gladio didn’t think that he was lying. The lights in the bar were nowhere near as bright as the ones Gladio usually saw Ignis under, but he _did_ seem far more relaxed than he had been in days. He was smiling and laughing more freely, and his shoulders weren’t practically hunched up around his ears; Gladio was willing to call that a win whether or not he got to send Ignis off with someone gorgeous at the end of the night.

“You sure?” He asked anyway, grinning devilishly. “I know it’s been a while for you, so I’m willing to help you out however you want.”

“Why, Gladiolus. You wouldn’t happen to be volunteering yourself, would you?”

“Well I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve given a friend a, uh, helping hand.” Wiggling his fingers, Gladio hoped that his laugh disguised the fact that he would very eagerly hop into bed with Ignis if asked. What was a little sex between friends, after all?

...Okay, so Gladio had wanted to tap that since he’d realised that it wasn’t only women who got him going, but there wasn’t much more to it. It wasn’t as if he spent his nights crying over his unfulfilled desires, especially not when he and Ignis were as close and comfortable with each other as they were.

To borrow Ignis’ phrasing, Gladio found their friendship fulfilling enough that sex would have been a fringe benefit. It was an offer made mostly- ...half? A third?- in jest. And yet...

“Thank you, but a pity fuck would probably be worse than no sex at all. Keep your helping hands to yourself.”

...it still somehow managed to hurt that Ignis shot him down so easily.

“Harsh, Iggy.” If it came out flatter than he intended, Gladio hoped that Ignis didn’t notice.

But Ignis noticed everything.

“Well, I mean,” Ignis rushed to say, and Gladio tilted his head a little to the side. If he hadn’t known any better he would have said that Ignis sounded flustered, at least until he took a deep breath and visibly centred himself. “No-strings sex isn’t quite as achievable with someone I’ve been attached to my entire life.”

“If you’re trying to make me swoon, it might work.” Gladio’s laugh was genuine this time, as was Ignis’ quieter one in return. The moment was comfortable and friendly, but of course Gladio had never learned to keep his dumb mouth shut.

“So what you’re saying is that you _would_ fuck me if I wasn’t your best friend?”

“What I’m saying,” Ignis said, his eyes looking a little wide as he drained his glass, “is that you’re going to need to buy me a drink if we’re going to continue this conversation.”

“A pretty thing like you? All you have to do is ask.” He’d _meant_ for it to be a joke, something to crack the tension that Gladio could feel settling between them. But in the far corner of a gay bar, sitting at perpendicular sides of the square table rather than across from each other, close enough that Gladio would barely have had to move to press his leg into Ignis’, it didn’t feel like a joke.

“...What?” Ignis eventually said a little weakly, and Gladio stared at him as he wondered if his mouth had finally gotten him into trouble that he couldn’t get out of. Clamping his lips, he settled for simply shrugging and letting Ignis have an opportunity to let the whole thing drop.

Either Ignis didn’t sense that opportunity or he didn’t want to take it, because his expression became more considering as he sized Gladio up. “Gladiolus Amicitia, are you hitting on me?”

Cursing Ignis’ perfect poker face and not sure whether Ignis was enticed or repulsed by the idea, Gladio forced himself to dredge up the easy confidence that he usually had when it came to picking up. The fact that it was _Ignis_ obviously looking at him in a new light had Gladio on the wrong foot, but that largely caused him to be more determined to plaster on an easy smirk and fake it until he could make it. “Only if you’re into it.”

Ignis’ eyebrows pulled together and down, his eyes flicking from Gladio’s face to where two of his fingers were fiddling with his necklace. There was no way that Ignis didn’t recognise the nervous gesture for what it was, and his eyes slowly trailed back up to meet Gladio’s gaze again.

“This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind as the solution to my high standards.” Going to lift up his glass again, Ignis froze as he remembered that it was empty. His face was almost completely unreadable, but his body language didn’t lie. Gladio could tell that Ignis was as caught off-guard as he was himself, and whatever was building between them felt like it was growing too quickly to stop.

“That’s not a yes or a no,” Gladio prodded gently, trying to leave the door wide open for Ignis to escape. It might be awkward for a few days, but Gladio knew their friendship was stronger than an ill-considered proposition on a strange Friday night.

Still, Ignis didn’t seem to have an answer, and although Gladio was trained in the art of waiting for the right moment to strike, he didn’t think that there would be a better moment than the one stretching out in front of him. Awkward silence and an unresolved question would be worse than a flat-out rejection.

“Do you want to fuck me, Ignis?”

“I…” Ignis said, his fingers clenching so tightly around his glass that Gladio was worried they were going to end their night with him picking glass shards from Ignis’ hand. “I’ll have to ask that you don’t say ‘fuck me’ unless you’re serious about it.”

Gladio only realised that they’d both turned towards each other when their legs collided, neither of them making any move to shift away. Ignis’ fingers had unwound from his glass, and Gladio leaned across to move it slightly out of the way; he didn’t bother leaning back afterwards. It wasn’t a position he was unfamiliar with, even if he wasn’t used to using it on his best friend.

Watching Ignis for the slightest hint that he wasn’t comfortable with his personal space being invaded, Gladio relaxed when Ignis’ sole reaction was his cheeks going slightly pink. No one would have believed that Ignis was prone to blushing, but Gladio had known him since before he’d learned to ruthlessly tamp down his body’s natural inclinations. It didn’t happen often anymore, but apparently he was affecting Ignis more than he was able to resist in that moment.

It didn’t last for long, though. Ignis prided himself on his control, and his poker face was firmly back in position before Gladio could _really_ appreciate what he’d done to Ignis. Regardless, in that brief moment he’d seen an expression that he knew intimately, although it was usually on very different faces than the one he was currently looking at. That was the look of someone who was feeling _very_ receptive to what Gladio was putting out, the look that often preceded an eager mouth meeting his own or an adventurous hand slipping underneath the table and between his legs.

Ignis did neither, though, obviously waiting for Gladio to take the next step. Gladio could tell that he was completely overthinking, probably analysing every possible outcome of every possible decision, but Gladio was happy to take things a little more casually.

The player was different, but he was no stranger to the game. Ignis wasn’t drunk, considering that he’d only had one drink, so there was no way that his obvious interest was being influenced by alcohol. He was in his right mind, and there had been plenty of opportunities for him to tell Gladio to back off.

For a split second, Gladio considered sitting back and laughing the whole thing off. The whole point had been to find Ignis a one night stand with a stranger, something to get him feeling good and relaxed without the pressure of anything more. If he slept with Ignis, it was more or less the _opposite_ of no-strings sex, no matter how much he wanted it.

But he _did_ want it, and he was damn sure that Ignis did too so those thoughts fled as quickly as they’d come. Shifting a little closer to Ignis, who was watching him carefully with his chin propped in his hand and his elbow on the table, Gladio slowly lowered his hand and placed it on Ignis’ thigh.

The movement was obvious enough that Ignis could easily have stopped him, but he didn’t. When Gladio’s fingers spread over his thigh, high enough to be obvious in intent but nowhere near as high as Gladio would have liked, Ignis went still but made no move to reject the flirtatious touch; Gladio couldn’t see Ignis’ mouth where it was covered by his hand, but he didn’t need to see Ignis’ expression to know that Ignis wasn’t being put off.

Made more confident by Ignis’ lack of rejection, Gladio leaned in close, his lips just barely brushing against Ignis’ ear. “Do you want that second drink, Iggy? Because I’m more than willing to continue this conversation.”

If Ignis was still until then, now he was completely stiff, and Gladio had a brief moment of worry that he’d somehow managed to fuck up. People _melted_ when he did that to them, but of course Ignis would be different.

And then Ignis relaxed, immediately looking more confident and angling his body more towards Gladio in what was undoubtedly a clear sign of his interest. As close as they were, Gladio could feel it when Ignis uncrossed and recrossed his legs under the table; if it was a tactic to make Gladio think about spreading those legs himself, it definitely worked, and Gladio went warm with the thought that Ignis was thinking about fucking him.

His pants were thinner and less forgiving than his usual leather, and with his hand sitting on Ignis’ thigh as Ignis threw off all kinds of _fuck me_ signs, Gladio was uncomfortably aware that his body would give away his eagerness if Ignis looked down.

If Ignis happened to do so, Gladio had to wonder what he would think. He and Ignis were close, but they’d never had any reason to discuss _preferences._ Would Ignis want to take a ride on him, or would he want to flip Gladio over and go to town on his ass? Would he even care which way it went? Gladio certainly didn’t, but Ignis had always been a little less willing to go with the flow than him. Certainly not _unwilling,_ but not quite as eager.

...That train of thought definitely hadn’t helped with his not-so-little problem, and Gladio shifted in his seat before he could stop himself. The movement caught Ignis’ full attention, and Gladio knew he was busted when Ignis’ eyes met his own and then slowly, scorchingly trailed down his body, to the hand he had on Ignis’ thigh, and over to his lap.

His chin remaining in his hand and his fingers curled over his mouth, Ignis’ full expression was a mystery to Gladio but there was no way that he hadn’t noticed what was happening down below. The door for a graceful exit had long since slammed closed, but Gladio realised that he didn’t mind at all.

There was no shame in Ignis knowing how much Gladio wanted him. Playing coy would have been an insult to them both, and Gladio didn’t want there to be any possible miscommunications. If the bar hadn’t been so loud, Gladio was sure that the screech of him pushing back his chair would have been piercing, but no one else seemed to be paying any attention to them. It was just as well, really, because he only wanted one person to be looking at the bulge in his pants; letting his hand slide away from Ignis’ thigh, Gladio tipped his knees apart, exposing himself completely to Ignis’ scrutiny.

He’d shown his hand, as it were, and it was up to Ignis to make his own call.

If Gladio hadn’t been paying such close attention to the man sitting next to him, he would have missed Ignis’ reaction. A short, sharp exhale against the palm of his hand and the lift of a single, perfectly shaped eyebrow were all Gladio got, and it was somehow both the sexiest and the most infuriating thing he’d ever seen. He wanted to throw Ignis onto the table and fuck him right there, other patrons and their camera phones be damned.

It hardly seemed like it would have been a big leap from the way Ignis already seemed to be fucking him with his eyes, after all.

The vaguely confused, blushing Ignis from earlier was long gone, and it was all Gladio could do to avoid reacting to the sudden realisation that the tables had been turned on him. This was not an Ignis he’d met yet, and it was making his cock throb in his pants as Ignis sized him up.

Eyes trained on Gladio’s casually spread thighs, Ignis let his long fingers slowly trail away from his mouth, the index finger briefly catching on his bottom lip as it went past. Gladio wanted to know what that lip would feel like against his own fingers, his lips, his _cock_ but Ignis had somehow stolen control of the situation and Gladio was left to hold on for dear life. He wouldn’t be feeling those lips until Ignis deigned to _let_ him, and he definitely didn’t hate that as much as he should have.

Sitting back in his seat, making the cheap bar chair seem like a throne that even the King himself wasn’t worthy to sit upon, Ignis finally let his eyes trail back up Gladio’s body. His head tilted just barely to the side, and Gladio was utterly entranced as he realised that Ignis’ expression was still as unreadable as it had been with his hand in the way.

And then the corners of Ignis’ beautiful eyes lifted the tiniest amount, his voice as smooth as the silk sheets Gladio knew he favoured when he said, “You know, I think I might just take you up on that.”

“Take me up,” Gladio said flatly, wondering when they’d entered bizarro world because there was no way that _he_ would be the one on the back foot otherwise. “On my…?”

Vaguely gesturing down to his lap, Gladio frowned as Ignis’ long fingers covered his mouth again, his ears picking up the sound of Ignis’ quiet laugh. “On the drink, Gladiolus.”

The tips of his ears burning from being so easily led into one of Ignis’ verbal traps, Gladio crossed his arms over his chest and tried not to let his lips fall into what his dad called ‘your mother’s pout’. The lightest brush of Ignis’ fingers against his bare forearm had Gladio freezing, though, and he looked up to see Ignis’ eyes burning bright and dark with lust. “We can see about the other one later.”

Ignis sat back again, and Gladio knew him well enough to be able to read the smugness in his expression. For once, he had nothing to say, and Ignis knew it.

“Stay a while,” Ignis continued, taking obvious delight in having completely flipped Gladio’s usual script around. “Let’s get to know a new side of each other.”

“Here’s hoping it’s the backside,” Gladio muttered before he could stop himself, and for a split second Ignis’ cool demeanour shattered as his childish glee at stupid puns shone through. The reminder that this sharp, sexual creature was still _his Iggy-_ the one he’d played with and trained with and worked with for years- came as a welcome relief, one that served to make him _more_ alluring in Gladio’s eyes.

He wasn’t complaining as the seductive mask was firmly planted back in place, but it felt nice to remind Ignis that Gladio knew how to push all of his buttons. They weren’t two strangers in a bar, dancing around each other as they tried to figure out what the other liked, and Gladio wanted Ignis to feel confident that this wasn’t just another random hookup.

Even if they only had sex once, it would have the full emotional weight of their years-long friendship behind it. That should have been terrifying to Gladio, considering that Ignis wasn’t the man to whom he’d pledged his life and his body, but there was a sweet relief in knowing exactly where he stood with Ignis. Ignis wouldn’t judge him for having to run out in the morning instead of staying to cuddle, and he certainly wouldn’t become hateful if Gladio had to disappear mid-fuck to deal with an emergency.

“Well?” Ignis said, and Gladio suddenly realised that he’d been staring. It was playful, but Gladio still felt the slightest burn of humiliation in his gut and so he leaned forward, angling his face to look up through his long eyelashes.

“You mean you _want_ me to leave you here alone?”

Mentally tallying it as a victory when Ignis blinked at him, Gladio sat back in time to see Ignis’ eyes go sharp again, a slow smirk spreading across his lips as his teeth bit the bottom one. “I have no doubt that you won’t be able to leave me for too long.”

Gladio’s usual pick-up technique was simple, but effective. Smile, flirt, offer to buy a drink, slide into bed. That was the way it went- the way it _always_ went. He didn’t get turned down often, and when he did it wasn’t hard to laugh it off and move along.

Ignis’ pick-up technique, on the other hand, seemed to be a little different. More passive, he apparently preferred to let the other man do the approaching, allowing him to feel like he was in control until it was too late. The man would find himself at Ignis’ mercy, wondering when the situation had spiralled away from him.

It had been a long time since Gladio had been _picked up,_ but apparently that was what had been happening to him all night while he’d been blissfully unaware of it. He’d been outplayed at his own game, even as accidentally as the whole thing had begun, and he wasn’t the least bit irritated by it.

If there was anyone he didn’t mind losing to, it was the beautiful strategist with a mind as sharp as his daggers.

“Same as before?” Gladio asked. For a brief second, Ignis looked surprised that Gladio had accepted his defeat so easily, but he covered it up as easily as he did everything else.

“Please,” he confirmed, and Gladio forced himself not to look back over his shoulder as he walked to the bar. Running a hand through his hair as he waited for the bartender to mix Ignis’ drink, he took the opportunity to compose himself a little better. He was still hard, but it felt less urgent without Ignis’ sharp eyes pinning him in place, and he subtly adjusted himself a little before paying for the drink and placing it in front of Ignis.

“Nothing for yourself?” Ignis asked once Gladio sat down. Staring blankly at the empty glass in front of him, Gladio frowned.

“I...forgot...”

Ignis’ answering laugh was delighted and genuine, but Gladio was too caught up in wondering how the fuck he’d managed to think _only_ about Ignis to really notice. Was that how people felt when _he_ turned the charm up on _them?_

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, Gladio looked up to see Ignis watching him, a fond look on his face as he wrapped his fingers around the glass and lifted it to his mouth.

“So,” Gladio asked as Ignis lowered his drink, still wearing that absurdly fond expression. “Did you have this planned the whole time, or only since there was no one else here worth your time?”

Ignis took his time looking Gladio up and down before he answered, his fingers idly tracing the rim of the glass. Gladio could see his fingertips going a little damp, and he wanted nothing more than to lift Ignis’ hand to his mouth and taste whether it was alcohol or condensation there. He kept himself in check, though, mostly content to let Ignis keep setting the pace.

“Well, I’ve never been one to make a decision without considering all my options, but I can’t say that I was expecting this.” Another slow drink, and Gladio’s eyes were stuck on the way that Ignis’ throat moved as he swallowed.

Opening his mouth to reply, Gladio was cut off as Ignis spoke again. “After careful consideration, though, I decided there was no harm in trying my luck.”

“So what you’re saying is that you saw something you liked,” Gladio grinned, playfully swiping Ignis’ drink off the table and taking a sip. “Hey, that’s not bad.”

“You know me, Gladio. I only put things in my mouth that I like,” Ignis murmured, reclaiming his drink. Gladio couldn’t quite tell if it was meant to be innuendo or not, and he tried to size Ignis up as he drank again. There was a stray drop sitting on his top lip when he was done, Gladio watching with mindless arousal as Ignis’ tongue flicked out to catch it. “And remember, you walked right past me to get my drink. I saw a _lot_ of things.”

Ignis’ eyes flicked down to Gladio’s crotch again, and apparently his dick wanted the attention. He was sorely tempted to drag Ignis into his lap so that he could feel exactly what he was doing to Gladio, but Ignis was right: Gladio _did_ know him, and he was aware that something like that definitely wouldn’t go down well.

...In public, at least.

With a pleased little smirk at Gladio’s silence, Ignis busied himself with his drink again, keeping his fingers wrapped around it after he sat it down. Earlier, Gladio hadn’t really appreciated just how rare it was to see Ignis without his gloves on, but it had certainly smacked him in the face once he’d begun to fantasise about having those fingers shoved inside him.

Considering his affinity for the Crystal’s magic, Gladio had always vaguely wondered if Ignis could read his mind. Objectively he knew that it only felt that way because they knew each other so well, but it certainly didn’t feel quite so simple when Ignis’ eyes narrowed and he casually asked, “Are you a top or a bottom?”

Although his voice hadn’t wavered an inch, Gladio’s careful eyes noticed the tiniest hint of a blush on Ignis’ cheeks at asking something so intimate, but rather than amusing him it simply made him more certain. Ignis was teasing him, that much was obvious, but he was also very interested.

Of _course_ he was into wordy foreplay. Where other people would have dragged Gladio out of the bar- or into the bathroom- already, Ignis was taking his time to finish his drink, being as careful and meticulous about turning himself on as he was about everything else.

“Either one,” Gladio said, despite the fact that it wasn’t quite true. He could go either way, but he had a clear preference; it usually wasn’t worth the hassle to try and refute people’s preconceived notions about him, though.

Ignis frowned, and Gladio swallowed hard under those too-perceptive eyes. “Why are you lying to me?”

“Either one is _fine,”_ Gladio stressed, making Ignis frown harder. “...But, I guess, I’d be happiest with my legs over your shoulders.”

“Was that so hard? I just want to make sure that you feel good, Gladio.” Smiling, Ignis kept fondling that damn glass with his stupid long fingers, and Gladio was left scrambling for something to say that wasn’t just ‘you have really dexterous fingers, don’t you?’

“I’ll give _you_ hard,” Gladio muttered instead, and then barely managed to avoid the urge to bang his head against the table. Ignis snorted a laugh and looked more like himself again, tipping his head back to drain the rest of his glass.

“And here I thought we’d just established that I’ll be giving it to _you_ ,” Ignis said once he’d swallowed, dropping the empty glass on the table and leaning forward until he’d completely obliterated Gladio’s personal space. “You’ve certainly gotten me hard, though.”

Letting Ignis reach down and take his hand, Gladio groaned as the tips of his fingers were guided to brush against the hard cock concealed in Ignis’ tailored pants. Ignis looked a little worried when Gladio abruptly snatched his hand back, although it only lasted as long as it took for Gladio to shove his hair out of his eyes and stand up.

“Either you take me home now, or I’m gonna go jerk off in the bathroom.”

As Gladio had hoped, Ignis laughed and stood up as well, sliding his jacket on while checking his pockets to make sure everything was still in them. “My place, then?”

“Lead the way.”

Although Gladio was sorely tempted to grab Ignis’ hand as they walked through the streets of Insomnia, he didn’t particularly want to deal with the repercussions of something like that. It wasn’t unusual to see Prince Noctis’ retainers together, but it would definitely have been unusual to see them holding hands.

Instead he settled for enjoying their casual conversation which, if not for the way that Ignis occasionally reached out to brush his arm, would have felt the same as any other day. The persistent erection was new, but he wasn’t exactly going to complain about that when Ignis seemed perfectly willing to touch it.

That went out the window once they were alone in the elevator of Ignis’ building, though. There was a camera in the corner, but Gladio had spent enough time watching security feeds to know that the camera wouldn’t catch him reaching across to slide his big hand over Ignis’ ass. Although he jumped at first, Ignis didn’t try to knock Gladio’s hand away and so he happily appreciated the results of a perfectly balanced exercise routine.

“Having fun?” Ignis asked dryly, making Gladio squeeze his ass in response.

“You know it.” The look Ignis gave him was somewhere between the normal Iggy and the one that Gladio had seen in the bar, and he wasn’t even sure which one was sexier. Obviously seductive, in control Ignis was hotter than Ifrit’s fire, but there was something undeniably sexy about Ignis as he usually was- a familiarity, perhaps.

In any case, Gladio fairly herded him out of the elevator once the doors opened, eager to get Ignis inside where he could look and touch and taste without worrying about any prying eyes. Ignis let himself be guided to his own door, but his intent was clear when he opened it and gestured for Gladio to enter first.

Ignis might have allowed Gladio to speed things up a little, but he still wasn’t the one in control.

Kicking his shoes off and neatly arranging them in the entrance after Ignis gave him _a_ _look,_ Gladio glanced around the apartment. He’d been there several times, even if they tended to spend most of their time together at Noctis’ apartment or the Citadel, but obviously never in a situation like the one he’d found himself in.

“So,” Gladio managed to get out before Ignis stepped up behind him, shoving his hands up the back of Gladio’s shirt.

“ _Cold,”_ Gladio laughed as he squirmed away, turning around to see that Ignis looked a little put out. Apparently he _hadn’t_ meant for it to be funny, and Gladio smiled as he took Ignis’ hands in his own.

“Let me warm you up, and then you can touch me as much as you like.” Lifting both of Ignis’ hands to his mouth, Gladio kissed the back of one and then the other, feeling his own grip sap the chill from them. If Ignis’ hands were always that cold then it was no wonder that he usually wore gloves.

“There,” Gladio eventually said, placing Ignis’ hands on his hips and then hooking his own hands over Ignis’ shoulders. “Go for it.”

“You’re a strange one,” Ignis said. Gladio could do nothing but shrug, smiling when Ignis shoved his shirt up to grab his bare hips. His fingers no longer felt like ice blocks and so Gladio let him explore, leaning down a little to encourage Ignis to kiss him.

It was obvious that Ignis was still playing with him, because there was no way that he didn’t understand what Gladio wanted and yet he didn’t even try to meet Gladio’s lips.

“Iggy,” Gladio said eventually, his cock pushing against the front of his pants from the way that Ignis was feeling up his lower back. “C’mon.”

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me, you dick.”

“Only because you asked nicely,” Ignis laughed, pulling Gladio a little closer and finally tilting his head back to accept Gladio’s kiss. His lips were as soft as Gladio had idly imagined them to be, considering that Gladio knew his extensive skincare routine, and there was no way Gladio could help the way that his hands moved to cup Ignis’ face and hold him in place.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis said after pulling back, his fingers running across the waistband of Gladio’s pants, “what do you want?”

“Thought that was obvious,” Gladio said, rocking forward so that his cock rubbed against Ignis’ stomach. Ignis immediately pushed into him, both of them groaning a little, but unfortunately Ignis took a step back before Gladio could really get into it. He looked more like himself again, as if the atmosphere of the bar had influenced him to the point where it was only just wearing off, and Gladio wondered if he was beginning to have second thoughts.

“Not what I meant. What do you want out of this?”

Frowning, Gladio reached down to run his hands along Ignis’ arms, hoping that it would be at least somewhat reassuring. “I’m not about to pull out a ring and demand you marry me, if that’s what you mean. Do you do this to everyone you bring home?”

“No,” Ignis grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Only the ones who actually mean a lot to me.”

“Well, look. If you think this is gonna make things awkward, I’m happy to bow out gracefully.”

“I don’t think you’ve ever done anything gracefully in your life,” Ignis muttered, laughing at Gladio’s offended expression.

“Ex _cuse_ you.” Turning his nose up, Gladio pretended to frown until he felt Ignis’ lips press into the hollow of his throat. Running one of his hands through Ignis’ hair, Gladio wound his other arm around Ignis’ waist and gently rocked their bodies from side to side. “You mean a lot to me too, Iggy, and I’ve definitely had a dream or two or, like, fifty about fucking you but if you think it’s gonna make things weird then-”

“I trust you.”

“Huh?” Gladio asked dumbly.

“I trust you,” Ignis repeated, going up on his toes to kiss Gladio’s cheek. “I trust you to be able to handle this like an adult, and I trust you to respect my wishes if I decide that we’re better off as friends.”

“Likewise,” Gladio said, tightening his grip on Ignis a little. “You’re my best friend, but I want you. Even if it’s for one night.”

“And if I decide I want more?”

“Then we can talk about that tomorrow,” Gladio said firmly, looking down to meet Ignis’ eyes. “This wasn’t a spur of the moment decision for you, was it?”

Ignis looked away for a moment, but when he looked back his eyes were sharp with the determination that Gladio had become familiar with in the bar. “It wasn’t.”

“Then we’re going to be fine. Pinky promise.” Holding his hand up with the pinky extended, Gladio laughed when Ignis groaned and knocked the hand out of his face.

“You’re an idiot.”

“And yet, you continue to put up with me.”

“If I kiss you again, will you shut up?”

“It’s worth a sh-” Gladio managed to get out before Ignis stole his words, soft lips meeting his own and a clever tongue slipping into his mouth. Using the arm he still had around Ignis to grind their bodies together, Gladio let Ignis pull him down further to deepen the kiss.

Ignis tended to be quiet about his personal life, and Gladio knew better than to pry too much, but if the way he kissed was any indication then he had definitely managed to fit in a decent amount of practice somewhere along the line. That or he was naturally good at it, which Gladio also wouldn’t have put past Ignis.

Either way, he wasn’t complaining.

“Off,” Ignis said against Gladio’s lips, lifting Gladio’s shirt from the bottom until he leaned back far enough to help Ignis pull it off completely. Considering Gladio’s general aversion to wearing a shirt if he didn’t have to, it wasn’t the first time that Ignis had ever seen his naked torso, but it almost seemed like it was from the way that Ignis’ eyes lit up as he ran his fingers over sculpted muscles.

On the other hand, Gladio hadn’t been allowed to spend _nearly_ enough time admiring Ignis’ body, and he busied himself with unbuttoning Ignis’ shirt as they continued to kiss. When it was hanging open, he slid his hands across the hot skin of Ignis’ chest and down to his stomach, feeling firm muscles under his fingers and groaning appreciatively. Ignis trained more for mobility and flexibility than for brute strength like Gladio did, and it was obvious from the state of his body.

Gladio couldn’t _quite_ pinpoint the time that he’d started looking at Ignis with sexual appreciation, but he suspected it was around the time that Ignis had started incorporating flips and splits and impossible-looking stretches into his exercise routine. That had been positively unfair to Gladio’s poor teenage hormones, and yet Ignis had somehow managed to miss the fact that everyone in the training area was always staring at him in awe.

There was no way that he could miss the way that Gladio was staring at him now, though. Not while Gladio’s hands were resting on his belt, his shirt was opened and pushed half off his shoulders, and his tongue was in Gladio’s mouth.

“Astrals, Iggy,” Gladio said after Ignis finally pulled back, both of them panting and clutching at each other. “It’s been so damn long, and...”

“I know,” Ignis said, stretching up to leave one more lingering but soft kiss on Gladio’s lips. Shrugging his shirt off and hanging it on the coat rack by the door, he planted one hand on his hip and gestured towards the bedroom with his head. “Shall we?”

“You don’t mess around, do you?”

“And here I was, thinking that’s exactly why we’re here,” Ignis said, giving Gladio a dangerous smile. Rolling his eyes, Gladio groaned in disgust, but it cut off when Ignis walked by him and slapped his ass.

_Ignis._ Slapped his _ass._

“Who are you and what did you do with the real Iggy?” Gladio asked as he followed Ignis into the bedroom, narrowing his eyes into a playfully suspicious glare when Ignis glanced back over his bare shoulder.

“Are you _really_ complaining, Gladio?”

“Not if you’re gonna fuck me as well as I think you can.” Grinning, Gladio reached out to snag the back of Ignis’ belt, tugging until Ignis’ back was pressed into his chest. He ran his fingers down Ignis’ sides and around to his stomach, stopping once he reached Ignis’ belt where he paused until Ignis nodded resolutely.

“Usually I’d play around for a bit longer, but y’know. Take my hurry as a compliment,” Gladio muttered, making a victorious noise as he finally got Ignis’ _stupid_ belt buckle undone. The button and fly were much easier, and he had to take a steadying breath before he shoved Ignis’ remaining clothes to the ground.

Grabbing Ignis’ hips in his big hands, Gladio tried not to be too eager in coaxing him to turn around, although the way that Ignis laughed would probably indicate that he’d failed. Still, Ignis allowed himself to be spun around, seemingly unconcerned by the way that Gladio greedily drank in the sight of his naked body.

“I can’t fuck you with your pants still on,” Ignis said after a few long moments, although a flash of uncertainty crossed his face. “As long as that’s the way you still want to do this.”

“Are you kidding me, Iggy? You can’t try to take this away from me now that I’ve seen it,” Gladio said, reaching down to give Ignis’ cock a long, slow stroke. The way that Ignis had to grab onto his bicep for support was _extremely_ gratifying, and suddenly Gladio realised that despite his cool demeanour, Ignis was probably as hopelessly turned on as Gladio himself was.

“Then I hope that I can live up to your expectations,” Ignis said, sounding a little wobbly. Gladio grinned, all teeth and lust as he managed to take his hands off Ignis for long enough to shove his own pants to the ground. Ignis either didn’t notice or didn’t care to comment on the fact that he’d been going commando.

“Had many complaints?” Gladio couldn’t resist asking as he walked over to the bed, snagging Ignis’ wrist along the way. When he let go and turned around, the backs of his legs against the edge of the mattress, he certainly wasn’t expecting Ignis to suddenly press a hand into the centre of his chest and _push_.

“Absolutely not,” Ignis said, the look in his eyes making Gladio’s cock jump as Ignis crawled onto the bed, on top of where Gladio had fallen backwards. “I do always enjoy vocal feedback, though.”

“You want me loud? Let’s see what you can do with that thing, then.” Grabbing Ignis’ ass and lifting him a little, Gladio shuffled them both until they were properly on the bed. Ignis reached over to rummage through his bedside table, his cock already leaking slightly onto where he was straddling Gladio’s hips, and the sight of it made Gladio moan as he freely groped Ignis’ perfect ass.

“Would you like me to open you up, or do you want to do it?” Waving a well-used bottle of lube, Ignis quirked an eyebrow at Gladio as he waited for an answer.

“Go ahead,” Gladio said. He relaxed back into Ignis’ pillows and let his legs sprawl casually open after Ignis shifted off him, drawing one knee back up towards his body.

“Astrals,” Ignis said as he took in the whole sight, barely managing to avoid dripping lube onto his bed as he forgot to look at what he was doing rather than at Gladio. “I thought Noct was _joking_ when he made fun of you for all that waxing.”

“Still don’t know how the little brat found out about that,” Gladio grumbled, although he followed it up with a laugh. “But y’know, already gotta get the chest and back done, so what’s a little more…”

Trailing his fingers from his tattooed chest, over his nipple and down his stomach, Gladio teased the bare skin at the base of his cock, delighting in the sensitivity of the area. He didn’t let himself grab his cock, too worried about shooting off before Ignis could fuck him, but it still felt nice to tease himself as Ignis rubbed slick fingers across his asshole.

He’d fingered himself more times than he could remember, opening himself on his thick hands and feeling every callous from years of sword training, but Ignis’ hands were far different from his own. The gloves left his skin far softer than Gladio’s, and his fingers were long and thin; the sensation of _similar-but-not_ left him gasping when Ignis slid one inside him.

“Are you always this sensitive?” Ignis asked, not wasting any time in slipping a second finger into Gladio’s welcoming hole. His body was used to it, even if he didn’t get fucked as much as he would have liked, and he rocked back on Ignis’ hand to show how ready he was.

“Pretty much,” he admitted shamelessly, gesturing to his aching cock and shrugging.

Ignis swore under his breath, thrusting his fingers into Gladio a little faster and spreading as much lube around as he could. “Please tell me that you don’t need too much prep.”

“Ignis, I would’ve let you fuck me with a pre-lubed condom and the grace of Bahamut himself,” Gladio laughed. It was an exaggeration, considering that he didn’t particularly feel like snooping around for a potion to fix any _mishaps_ , and Ignis’ eye roll indicated that he knew it too.

“I think we’ll both enjoy it more with a lot of lube,” Ignis said. Giving one last good thrust with his hand, he left Gladio staring at the ceiling and trying to calm down a little as he rolled a condom down his cock and slathered on even more lube. “Do you have a preferred position?”

“Like this is good,” Gladio said dreamily, hooking one leg up over Ignis’ shoulder. “Let me see that pretty face.”

Stammering a little bit, Ignis busied himself with cleaning his lube-slick hands and removing his glasses. His cheeks were pink and his hair was wilting, and Gladio thought he’d never looked sexier. Seeing the small pendant hanging at the base of Ignis’ throat reminded Gladio that he was still wearing his own necklace, so he sat up enough to pull it off and toss it on the bedside table. Ignis seemed content to keep his on, and Gladio couldn’t wait to see it bounce against Ignis’ chest as he fucked him.

Winding a hand around the back of Ignis’ neck, Gladio pulled him down for a sloppy kiss, too busy trying to grind his cock up into Ignis to really focus on his technique. Thankfully Ignis didn’t seem to mind, his fingers flexing against Gladio’s hips and his nails digging in enough to feel good.

“Ready?” Ignis asked once Gladio let him go, his lips shiny and tempting.

“Fuck me,” Gladio demanded with a roll of his hips, and the look that Ignis gave him was pure hunger.

“Don’t forget to let me hear you,” Ignis said, and Gladio didn’t have time to reply before Ignis was pressing his cock inside. His mouth falling open, Gladio was already panting by the time that Ignis bottomed out, and he managed to focus for long enough to see that Ignis’ chest seemed to be heaving.

Gladio was ready to repeat his demand when Ignis inhaled sharply and drew back, the slide of his cock inside Gladio stealing the words that he had been trying to form as his back arched. “ _Iggy.”_

“Let it out,” Ignis murmured, planting one hand on the mattress beside Gladio’s head and using the other to affectionately stroke the side of Gladio’s face. His thumb brushed over Gladio’s lips, and Gladio parted them enough to let it slip inside and graze his teeth. The noise that Ignis let out at the feeling and the way his hips slammed back into Gladio was something he wanted to explore, but it was too hard to maintain a coherent thought while Ignis finally started to fuck him.

“Fuck,” Gladio gasped, letting his mouth stay open so that Ignis could hear his every panting breath, gasp and moan. Potential noise complaints were nothing compared to the way Ignis’ eyes lit up from the noises Gladio made when his prostate was hit, and Gladio was willing to do whatever Ignis wanted if it meant that he fucked into Gladio even harder.

It wasn’t all that often that Gladio found someone who could match his athleticism, but he quickly discovered that Ignis was more than a match for him. His rhythm barely even stuttered as he lifted Gladio’s other leg to hang over his other shoulder, and the new depth of the position left Gladio cursing wildly as he fumbled down to grab his cock.

“Just like that,” Gladio grunted, pushing back against the cock that was making him feel so good and lightly wrapping his fingers around his own cock. “Right _there,_ Iggy…”

“You’re so responsive,” Ignis said, sounding a little awed. The praise made Gladio’s cock jump, an unexpected but certainly not unwelcome reaction, and his fingers were quickly covered by a small amount of precome.

The feeling of Ignis continually hammering his prostate was one that Gladio hoped he would never forget, even if he never got to experience it again. It was going to be his jerk off material for weeks- months- _years._

“I could fuck you forever,” Ignis moaned eventually, his head dipping down until his necklace was sliding along Gladio’s sweaty chest with every thrust. “But…”

“Come inside me.”

“ _Gladio.”_ From the way that Ignis was biting his lip, his face red and his hair going everywhere, Gladio knew he was close. He wasn’t doing much better himself, but he forced himself to let go of his cock as he reached up to grab the headboard with both hands.

“Go as hard as you want, Iggy.”

The growl that Ignis let out was unlike anything that Gladio had heard from him before, and he was suddenly glad that he’d thought to hold onto something as Ignis somehow managed to fuck him even harder.

“ _Astrals,_ fuck, Iggy, _please,”_ Gladio forced out through gritted teeth, his own pleasure making him feel somehow both completely slack and utterly hyperaware.

“ _You-”_ Ignis managed to say before his forehead collided with Gladio’s chest, Gladio able to feel his hot, panting breaths as his hips worked through his orgasm. Clutching Ignis to his chest with one hand, Gladio managed to push the other between their bodies, frantically stroking his cock as Ignis came.

He should have guessed that even a shaking orgasm wouldn’t ruin Ignis’ coordination completely, and Gladio groaned when Ignis’ fingers immediately took the place of his softening cock. Pressing directly against his prostate, Ignis murmured soft, nonsensical words to him as Gladio finished himself off, his hips aimlessly pushing up off the mattress as come splattered up between their bodies.

Gladio wasn’t sure what he said as he came, nonsense spilling out of his mouth as pleasure left him stupid, but Ignis was watching him with enough heated affection that it must have been something good. Ignis didn’t even seem particularly concerned by the mess that Gladio made of him, and Gladio hadn’t even realised that he could like Ignis any more than he already did.

“Well,” Gladio eventually said as he came down from his high, his chest still heaving as he reached up and brushed Ignis’ hair out of his eyes with the hand that didn’t have come on it. “That was...definitely something.”

“I’m going to hope that I ruined your ability to form sentences, and not that it was utterly unremarkable.”

“Ignis Scientia, doing something unremarkable? We both know you’d never stand for it.” Grinning, Gladio batted at Ignis’ dangling necklace and huffed in mock outrage when Ignis lightly flicked his nose in return.

“Cuddle me, Iggy.” Trying to capture Ignis in his slightly useless arms, Gladio groaned as Ignis wrinkled his nose and escaped, pulling off the condom and tying it up to throw it away.

“We both need to shower.”

“And afterwards?” Gladio asked, angling for an invitation to say without trying to sound too desperate. Ignis saw right through him, of course, but at least his pride was intact.

“You can stay if you wash all that sweat and come off,” Ignis said, his haughty voice undermined by the way he gathered a little come on his finger and wiped it on Gladio. “I’m going first, though.”

“Can I come?” Gladio grinned, not surprised that Ignis fixed him with a flat look.

“I’m not holding you up, so perhaps you should wait until your legs stop shaking.” His expression melting into a cheeky smirk, Ignis disappeared in the direction of his bathroom while Gladio was still trying to put together a comeback.

Okay, so maybe he _couldn’t_ quite feel his legs yet, but there was no need for Ignis to be so fucking smug about it.

* * *

When Gladio woke up the following morning, it was to the smell of coffee filling the apartment. Ignis had apparently managed to escape from his clingy grip without waking him, and although Gladio already missed him, he was glad for the chance to reconcile his thoughts and feelings about the whole situation.

If Ignis wanted to pretend that nothing had happened, Gladio could do that. It would sting a little, but he would happily take Ignis in whatever capacity he could get.

If Ignis was willing to give their new developments another shot, though, then all bets were off.

Nodding resolutely to himself, Gladio forced himself out of bed and back into his pants. His shirt wasn’t worth a second look, and he kicked it aside as he walked out towards the kitchen. As expected, Ignis’ oversized mug was steaming gently on the counter, the man himself standing in front of the stovetop with his back to Gladio.

Sneaking into the room, Gladio snagged the mug and leaned over the counter, a devious grin on his face. “Thanks for the coffee, Igs.”

His spine snapping straight, Ignis whirled around and took a quick step towards the counter, his eyes narrowing. “Don’t even try it, Gladiolus.”

Taking an exaggerated sip and forcing himself not to pull a face at how strong and bitter it was, Gladio carefully held the mug out of reach as Ignis went for it, the forward movement putting their faces uncomfortably close together.

For a second, Gladio wondered if he’d crossed a line already, especially if Ignis had decided that he didn’t want to continue what they’d started the night before. A similar if not identical thought seemed to flash through Ignis’ mind, if his face was any indication, but it seemed to quickly melt into steely determination.

When Ignis closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Gladio’s and hooking one arm around Gladio’s neck, all of Gladio’s worries disappeared in a moment. There was no way that Ignis would kiss him if he wanted to be friends, and Gladio quickly lost himself in Ignis’ touch.

Of course, it only lasted for as long as it took for Gladio to forget that he was playing keepaway and lower his arm, Ignis pulling away and taking a deep drink as soon as his precious mug was safely back in his possession.

“That’s cheating and you know it,” Gladio grumbled, glaring at Ignis and walking over the coffeemaker. There was already a second empty mug sitting next to it, along with Ignis’ sugar bowl and a small carton of milk: an unexceptional gesture in itself, but one that spoke volumes to anyone who knew that Ignis drank his coffee black and that Gladio preferred his lighter and sweeter.

“I suppose you should get used to it,” Ignis said as he turned back to the stove, an omelette cooking away in the pan. He seemed to only realise what he’d implied after he said it, and his shoulders went stiff; abandoning the coffee he’d been busy doctoring to his standards, Gladio stepped up behind him and let his strong fingers begin to rub the stress out.

“You saying that you want me to wake up in your bed more often?”

“Well,” Ignis said, trailing off a little while Gladio worked through a particularly tense spot. “We need to talk about this, but I...suppose I wouldn’t be _averse_ to...trying something new out? If you’re not either?”

“Iggy,” Gladio murmured, bending down to press a few quick kisses to the long line of Ignis’ neck, “it’s not even eight in the morning and you’ve already made my day with that.”

“Oh,” Ignis said, sounding a little mystified but melting almost immediately under Gladio’s hands. “I’m glad, because I might have told Noctis that we drank a little much last night and wouldn’t be seeing him until later today.”

“You beautiful bastard,” Gladio grinned, sucking on a small patch of Ignis’ skin hard enough to make him shiver but not hard enough to leave a mark.

“Go sit down, I’ll bring breakfast over,” Ignis said, although he sounded reluctant. The small sound he let out as Gladio’s hands stopped massaging him went straight to Gladio’s cock, but Gladio forced himself to behave.

There would _definitely_ be time for more of that later on.

Still, when Ignis placed two plates on his small table, Gladio gave into the urge to pull Ignis into his lap and hold him close, burying his face against Ignis’ skin and simply enjoying the feeling of having him there.

“Are you always this clingy?” Ignis asked, although he didn’t seem too bothered by it.

“Iggy, you ain’t seen _nothing_ yet.”

“What on Eos have I gotten myself into,” Ignis sighed, but it sounded so affectionate that it made Gladio’s stomach flutter. _Astrals_ , but Ignis made him feel like a teenager again.

Gladio wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/socialdegener8)


End file.
